Time management is often associated with a completion of tasks or goals. Oftentimes, tasks are compiled in a simple task list. For individual tasks, an importance rating is sometimes established, deadlines set, and priorities assigned. This prioritization process results in a schedule or calendar of activities. Today, many people manage time in an “old school” pen and paper technique while others employ ‘high-tech’ solutions such as laptops, smartphones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), among others.
Essentially, ‘time management’ refers to a range of skills, tools, and techniques used to manage time when accomplishing specific tasks, projects and goals. Conventionally, a time management system is a specifically designed combination of processes, tools and techniques—each of which vary from application to application.
In today's society, children have more and more responsibilities such as homework, sports, chores, etc. Additionally, routines such as meal times, nap times and bedtimes have become an essential element in parenting. In addition to the children's schedule, parents too have many of their own tasks to monitor and track. Thus, in order to maintain a stress-free environment, it is extremely helpful to promote time management skills. Thus, it is helpful if the children are taught time management skills at an early age so as to contribute to monitoring and completing tasks and events on time.
Unfortunately, personal calendars, whether paper or computer-based, can only provide a means for tracking. Thus, there is a need to promote early childhood growth and development in both time instruction as well as time management skills.